


Anniversary

by honooko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fivesome orgy. Drunken sex, ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

"We," Sho announced gravely, "are very drunk."

"Yes, durnk. I mean drnuk. Wait, I mean—"

"Aiba, when you are too drunk to even _say_ drunk, I don't think you need to _clarify,_ " Jun pointed out from where he was sprawled across the coffee table. It was at least his own coffee table; being fall-over-put-on-your-shoes-backwards-forget-to-wear-pants-drunk was at least a bit more comfortable when you knew that no matter where you ended up passing out, it would at least still be in your own home. That said, he remained miffed that no one had _asked_ to come over; they certainly hadn't been invited.

Nino had asked in genuine surprise if they were supposed to wait for invitations now.

Speaking of Nino, he'd spent the past five minutes arranging the contents of an enormous bag of candy hearts Aiba brought into strange sentences. Finding one he liked, he leaned over and poked Ohno in the cheek. Ohno grunted and lifted his head from the surface of the table.

"Oh-chan," Nino said. "Look at this one."

WISE UP said the first heart. START NOW read the second. LET'S FUCK said the third. Ohno rubbed his eyes with one hand and squinted.

"Are the letters upside down, or am I?" he asked, confused.

"Aiba-chan," Sho said, eyeing the hearts and then the bag. "Where did these come from?"

"Porn store," Aiba chirped brightly, not even slightly ashamed.

Ohno attempted to picture it; Aiba in a porn store was sort of like putting a kid in a candy store only with more innuendo. It was small comfort that he was able to resist the urge to lick things, really. Ohno was never quite sure whether or not Aiba's deep and well-rooted knowledge of practically everything sexual was a good thing or a bad thing. He thought about asking Nino, but he had a suspicion that Nino knew a good amount too, being so close to Aiba, and bringing it up might be interpreted as an invitation for demonstration.

And his mother had been less than pleased when she had to wash the sheets splattered with body chocolate.

"Nino needs more tequila," Aiba said firmly, groping for Nino's glass (still half-full) and missing by a mile. "He's still using sentences."

"That was a sentence," Nino pointed out, helpfully pushing his own glass out of the way and moving Jun's into Aiba's reach instead. Aiba poured anyway, the liquid sloshing over the sides as his hand wobbled. Jun made a pained sort of whining sound and frantically wiped at the surface of his (expensive, _so_ expensive) antique oak coffee table with Sho's shirt sleeve. Sho seemed not to notice Jun using his wrist as a cleaning aid, and merely slumped more heavily against Jun's shoulder.

Sho probably should have been more worried than he was; they were all fairly intoxicated, and Aiba in particular had a tendency to misjudge his tolerance level by a large margin. But with his own head pleasantly foggy and his skin feeling almost too warm, overly-aware of the feeling of his shirt brushing against it, it was difficult to summon up the energy to mother-hen.

Besides, keeping track of Aiba's intake was, and always had been, Nino's job.

"Wow," Nino said, switching Aiba's glass for one of water while he was distracted pouring for Jun. "It's really been ten years, huh?"

"No, really?" Jun said, his tone oozing sarcasm. Maybe he was a little more upset about the coffee table than it first appeared. "I hadn't noticed."

"Ten whole years," Nino said, continuing as though Jun had never spoken. "You know what that means?"

"If Arashi was a kid, it would be in 4th grade?" Aiba supplied helpfully.

"Captain and Sho-chan," Nino said, pausing for dramatic effect, "are old."

"WHAT," said Sho at the same time as Ohno nodded his head agreeably. Sho reached out and put his hand on Ohno's forehead to stop his movement. "Don't agree! We're not old!"

"Middle-aged, really," Jun said solemnly.

"We'll have to get them walkers soon," Nino added.

"Maybe the choreo will be easier now, since Sho-chan could break a hip or something," Aiba speculated with a certain amount of hopefulness.

"I think I'll retire," Ohno said, leaning heavily against Nino. "I could move to Okinawa and fish lots."

"You already fish lots," Nino pointed out. He shifted so he could wrap an arm around Ohno's back possessively, as though the very idea of Ohno moving out of reach was worrying.

"But I could fish _more_ ," Ohno insisted.

"I AM NOT OLD," Sho cried. "I'M FIT! I'M YOUTHFUL! I'M _SPRY!_ "

"Only old people say 'spry'," Aiba pointed out.

"I'm only twenty-seven," Sho muttered darkly, as if he was trying to convince himself. "I've got decades left! I'm not even close to middle-aged!"

"Face it, Sho-chan," Nino drawled. "You're not over the hill, but you're definitely at the top."

"Ohno-kun," Sho pleaded. "Captain, tell them! Tell them we're not old! Onii-san Team, right? Not Ojii-san!"

"It's going to rain tomorrow," Ohno said serenely. "My knee's acting up."

"Your war wound?" Nino said sympathetically, patting Ohno's knee.

"They never did get the shrapnel out," Ohno said, shaking his head.

"You two are _horrible,_ " Sho moaned. Jun laughed, pushing his recently-refilled glass into Sho's hands and reaching out with one leg to kick Nino lightly in the back of the head.

"Be nice," Jun scolded. Sho gave him an intensely grateful look, and almost thanked him, before Jun added, "You should respect your elders."

Aiba choked on his drink. Jun made another pained noise as the spray spread across his tabletop; he lunged forward and used Ohno's discarded overshirt as a rag this time.

"Captain will smell like he's been drinking," Aiba pointed out.

"Captain will need help climbing the stairs," Nino corrected.

"If Sho-chan wants to prove he's not old," Ohno said suddenly, "then he should show us his stamina."

"Stamina?" Sho said cautiously. With Ohno, ideas were either really very good, or terribly massively bad.

"Stamina, like...?" Nino said, making a vague gesture with one hand. Ohno nodded. Nino grinned.

Sho whimpered.

"Ohhhhh, _stamina,_ " Aiba said, catching on. "Good idea, Captain. We can see how long he goes before he gets tired!"

"Wait," Jun said, attempting to put a hand on Aiba's shoulder and missing; it landed on his face, and Jun made no effort to correct the movement. "Wait, we cannot do that here. I will _not_ let you do that _here_."

"MatsuJun is a killjoy," Aiba said through Jun's palm.

"Stamina?" Sho said warily. He'd been working out again, and he was pretty sure he could hold his own for any sort of athletic contest they might cook up. Probably. And he was sure he could drink everyone except Ohno under the table, because he'd done that more than once (not that it was in any way hard to out drink Aiba or Nino; Aiba fell asleep before he got far, and Nino was frequently out-drunk by very small women.)

"Who starts?" Nino said brightly, looking at Ohno expectantly.

"Aiba-chan," Ohno said, pointing. Aiba pushed Jun's hand off his face and beamed; he climbed up on the couch next to Sho with only a minimal amount of stumbling, and before Sho had time to connect the dots, Aiba had put his hands on Sho's cheeks and was pressing a very noisy kiss to his lips.

"It's like watching some sort of whelk," Jun commented blandly, "Only more gay."

"Pot, kettle," Nino added brightly. This was apparently enough to provoke an attack from Jun, because just a few seconds later and Jun had pushed Nino flat on his back, sat on him, and started nipping his way down Nino's neck.

"Glass houses," Jun growled, "Throwing stones."

"If I throw stones," Ohno asked softly, "will MatsuJun make out with me?"

Simultaneously, Jun and Nino grabbed hold of Ohno's shirt and pulled him closer.

Sho stopped making horrified, protesting squeaking noises right around the time one of Aiba's hands curled around the back of his neck, and his tongue tickled at the roof of Sho's mouth. In fact, in relatively no time at all, Sho was giving as much as he got, and Aiba expressed his enthusiasm the way he always did: he _giggled._

"He's like a _school girl,_ " Nino grumbled in between pledging his eternal companionship to Ohno's lips.

"I've slept with school girls," Jun said. "They're far less giggly."

"That's because _your_ school girls were boys in drag," Nino commented brightly.

"So were yours," Ohno pointed out. "You even put me in uniform once." Nino had the grace to look slightly abashed; but only slightly.

"Your calves look amazing when you're in heels," Nino assured him.

"Guys, guys!" Aiba said suddenly. Sho had finally managed to disengage, and not a moment too soon; his head was starting to spin from lack of oxygen. Or possibly because Aiba was sneaking a hand under his t-shirt and dancing his fingertips over Sho's stomach.

" _What?_ " Jun said, a touch of irritation in his voice. Ohno was just starting to blow across and nip at Jun's ear; at the moment, that was the only purpose Jun really wanted them to serve.

"We're all still wearing pants!" Aiba announced, as if this were a grave injustice.

"We're also wearing shirts," Sho pointed out.

"Captain's not!" Nino said helpfully, pointing as Ohno held his arms open to display his shirtlessness.

"In that case, I will help you with Sho," Jun said, ever the delegator, "and Captain can handle Nino."

"Can he _ever_ ," Nino enthused. Jun's expression suggested he was trying not to think about it. Sho made a slightly shrill sound and attempted to escape, but Jun was there before he could even get off the couch. He made short work of Sho's shirt before pushing him back against the couch cushions and holding his shoulders in place as he ravished Sho's mouth. Aiba took the opportunity to first strip himself ("Ha, first one naked!" " _Aiba._ ") and then remove Sho's pants.

"Wait!" Sho squeaked, momentarily regaining control of his vocal chords. He promptly lost it again when Jun encountered a particularly sensitive spot just under his jaw and _sucked._ The groan that rumbled out of his throat was immediately followed by a louder, more insistent moan.

"Oh my _god_ ," Nino's voice contributed in a slightly strangled tone. Sho was beyond noticing, but Aiba peered over Jun's shoulder curiously, and was met with the sight of Nino, flat on his back with his shirt pushed up under his arms. Ohno had shoved it unceremoniously up so that he could bend down and lick at Nino's nipple with a surprising amount of focus for someone as drunk as he was. Nino writhed, and Aiba realized Ohno was holding his shoulders to the floor, stopping any potential wriggling escape.

"Nice work, Captain!" Aiba cheered, shooting Ohno a thumbs-up. Ohno shot one back at him at the same time as nipping lightly; Nino jerked upwards, his hands scrabbling at Ohno's back.

"Hey," Jun interrupted. He reached one hand out to Aiba, and with a smile bright enough to make Jun's heart skip (not that it _did_ , mind, because it _didn't_ , not even a little) Aiba pulled Jun to him. Leaning back on the couch, Aiba guided Jun forward against his chest so he was kneeling over Aiba's lap, and immediately slid both hands up the planes of Jun's back.

"Hey," Aiba said back, his voice low and rough. Jun graciously allowed Aiba to push his shirt off before bending down to meet his kiss; like everything Aiba did, there was a touch of sweetness and a whole bunch of playfulness, and Jun was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was still wearing pants.

Sho, having been so quickly abandoned, first caught his breath before turning to focus on Ohno and Nino. Nino had managed to pull Ohno's mouth off his skin and up to his lips, and Ohno seemed perfectly happy with this arrangement, judging by the way he was slowly grinding down against Nino's raised leg. As if sensing Sho's eyes on them, Nino broke the kiss and reached out with one hand to catch Sho's, a pleased smile quirking his bruised lips.

"Sho-chan should come play with us," Nino insisted, tugging on their joined hands. Sho needed no further encouragement, and he joined the pair on the floor almost embarrassingly quickly. Ohno caught him first; his long fingers wound through Sho's hair and turned his head just so, giving Ohno the perfect angle to utterly debauch his mouth. Nino squirmed impatiently, still pinned underneath Ohno, and his hand drifted to Sho's cock.

"Nino likes it when you sound like this," Ohno confided against Sho's lips; he punctuated the confession with a soft nip before moving his area of focus across Sho's jaw and down his neck. Sho's head rolled back to give Ohno more space to choose from, and he groaned twice; once as Ohno sucked at his throat, and again when Nino's grip tightened, presumably in response to the sound.

"Nino also likes not being _forgotten_ ," Nino added with a whine, twisting his hand on Sho's cock deftly enough to make him gasp. Ohno made an apologetic sound against Sho's neck before releasing him and turning back to Nino. He moved off him, and Nino let go of Sho's cock (to his immediate dismay) and sat up. Sho, missing the contact of skin against skin, pulled Nino until he was sitting between Sho's legs, back against Sho's chest. Ohno crawled on his hands and knees until he was on all fours over Nino's legs.

"You can't help," Ohno instructed Nino firmly. Biting his lip, Nino nodded and twisted his hands in Sho's. Having no idea what Nino was preparing himself for, Sho only squeezed his grip and lipped at the shell of Nino's ear. Ohno however had a clear plan: first, he popped the button of Nino's jeans with his thumb, then bent down to pull down the zipper with his _teeth._

"Oh, god," Nino panted, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh god, oh god."

"Not bad for an old man," Sho commented; he couldn't resist, not after all the fuss Nino had made at their expense.

"I never said old men were bad," Nino said quickly, his words slurring together at the ends as he tried to keep from moaning. "I like older men. I like some older men very much."

"Noted," Sho chuckled against his ear. To his delight, Nino shivered as his breath ghosted across skin, and Sho took it upon himself to slide his hands up Nino's torso and pull his shirt off once and for all. It was impossible to resist thumbing at the nipples Ohno had paid such attention to already; they were practically begging to be touched. Finished with the zipper, Ohno pulled Nino's pants off him with only a little trouble around his ankles. At a nod from Sho, he removed his own as well; now the three of them were all on equal ground.

Aiba had spent the better part of the past few minutes leaving a ring of rosy marks across Jun's collarbones; Jun had dragged his nails down Aiba's chest hard enough to leave tiny pink welts in their wake, and was teasing one of Aiba's nipples to the same rhythm as Aiba's mouth on his skin. Both were grinding against each other, although Jun was rapidly losing patience with the feeling of fabric between them. Aiba was already naked; it was only fair for Jun to be as well.

"Getting these off," Jun murmured, pulling away so he could kick off his jeans.

"So soon?" Aiba teased, and Jun felt perfectly justified in swatting him across the head, even if moments later his fingers were sliding through Aiba's hair, tender in the wake of discipline.

"Speak for yourself," Jun said, the words laden with threat and promise. Aiba grinned, pulling Jun down by his hips to press them together, to slide against each other, bare skin on bare skin. Jun hissed, his head dropping so they were forehead to forehead; Aiba brought one hand to the side of Jun's face, just resting there and grounding him, as the other closed around their cocks and gripped loosely. Aiba was breathing soft, meaningless words against Jun's lips, and Jun was pretending that it was just the alcohol, just the post-celebration high, just ten years of working side by side making his heart pound like thunder in his ears.

Ohno had long since returned to his place between Nino's knees; he had one hand on Nino's cock, and the other bracing himself on the floor as he leaned over Nino's shoulder to thoroughly kiss Sho. Squirming, Nino had both hands on Sho's thighs, and with each touch his short nails dug into Sho's skin. But even that wasn't enough to distract him from Ohno's complete exploration of his mouth; Ohno kissed in a strangely methodical way that ensured no part went untasted. It was all Sho could do to remember to breathe. Suddenly, Nino's hands were grabbing at Ohno's shoulders; he was searching for purchase, for an anchor, for anything to hold him down as Ohno's hand brought him to his limit.

Behind them, on the couch, Jun gasped; Aiba was close enough for his pace to reflect his own desperation, and Jun was falling right along after him. In seconds, Aiba was coming and panting hard as Jun's hand joined his to finish him together. Jun's mouth sealed against Aiba's as he came, swallowing any sound he may have made.

Nino's movements had gone from wriggling to an honest rhythm, and Sho discovered quite by accident that by pulling Nino a bit tighter against his chest, Nino's backside was providing a delicious friction on his cock. As Ohno wound Nino tighter and tighter, Sho too was carried along by the pull of skin between them. Already teased almost beyond his limit, Nino had long since lost any ability to be coherent; the only sounds to leave his lips were gasps for air and quiet, needy noises that never quite became full words. Ohno pulled away from Sho long enough to kiss Nino deeply, and that was more than enough to send Nino tumbling over the edge of his climax. He jerked in Sho's arms, against Sho's cock, and completely unexpectedly, Sho was blinking away his own stars of orgasm.

"Oh-chan's waiting," Nino said hoarsely when he'd opened his eyes again. Ohno dropped a soft kiss to Nino's eyelid, then cheek; the gesture was so comfortable that Sho was quite sure they'd done it before.

"Aiba-chan," Ohno called across the short distance between them. "I haven't kissed you yet."

Aiba pulled himself out from under Jun's nearly-deadweight and dragged Ohno up onto the couch with him. Nino turned in Sho's hold to snuggle closer, sleepy from both his finish and the alcohol, and Sho was more than happy to oblige him. Jun made room on the couch for Ohno to sit between them, and he dragged his fingers up Ohno's back with considerably more care than he'd shown for Aiba's skin; he dropped a kiss at the base of Ohno's neck.

"Captain's turn," Aiba purred, gripping Ohno firmly and pulling. Ohno's eyes fluttered shut, and he sucked in a deep breath as Jun continued to lay kisses down the knobs of his spine. "You did good, waiting for all of us first; but you should come now too, Captain."

Ohno groaned; Aiba's grip changed, each stroke ending with a subtle twist. Jun nipped at the juncture between Ohno's neck and shoulder.

"Come on, Captain," Aiba said, the words brushing across Ohno's ear.

"Ah—" Ohno said, before the spasms rolled over his body. Aiba kept stroking until he was sure Ohno had finished; he reached down to the pile of clothing and wiped off his hand on the first piece of fabric in his hand. As Ohno slumped backwards against Jun, he could feel Jun's displeasure in the vibrations of his chest.

"If that was my shirt," Jun said, the danger in his tone somewhat weakened by the fact that he couldn't quite keep the satiated smile off his face, "you are not just buying me a new one, but also banned from my apartment for the rest of the year."

"Relax, Jun-chan," Aiba assured him with a limp wave of his hand. "It was your pants."

"As soon as my legs start working," Jun promised gravely, "I am kicking you in the head."

"Don't kick the head that blows you," Nino wisely advised from his position curled on Sho's chest. Sho was stroking his hair like Nino was some sort of overgrown and sarcastic cat.

"Silence," Jun replied. "You are still on probation for inviting everyone here in the first place."

"Is there probing in probation?" Ohno questioned. "Because I think I would like to be on probation too, then."

"There wasn't really any probing or blowing tonight, huh," Aiba commented, disappointed. "Ah, well. Arashi's 11th anniversary goal!"

" _At your apartment, this time,_ " Jun growled without much heat.

"Does Jun-chan want to be on probation too, or do you want to be the one probing?" Aiba asked sincerely.

"I hate you," Jun said, even though everyone knew he meant something else entirely.

"Still," Nino added, his voice getting quieter as he quickly began to doze off, "not too bad, for a bunch of old guys..."

Sho just laughed.


End file.
